


Halloween Fic Tac Toe Collection

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Halloween, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Merlin and Arthur enjoy many happy Halloweens.This is a little collection of drabbles that vaguely link together into one short story.





	Halloween Fic Tac Toe Collection

**Author's Note:**

> These are my drabbles for the Merlin Writers Halloween Fic Tac Toe. My full card is at the top. I've sort of slightly cheated on two as I have done two 100 word drabbles instead of one. Just needed a bit more. They're all in chronological order, though some at the beginning and end are a little random.   
> Happy Halloween!

 

 

* * *

 

Magic was a tricky thing when you were learning. 

Merlin tried but sometimes things just went wrong.  It was worse than usual this time because the one person he always turned to wasn’t able to do anything other than growl angrily.  And hack up a furball, but they’d just try to forget about that.

Merlin wondered how his Uncle Gaius could still manage to look so very disapprovingly at him, even in cat form.

Although the hat Gwen had innocently popped on the _cute kitty’s_ head really didn’t help but it was staying.  Merlin wasn’t going anywhere near those claws.

* * *

 

 

“I’m not _buying_ one!” Will exclaimed as he headed into Old Man Simmons’ pumpkin patch. “Look at this lot!  Miserable old git! He won’t miss one!”

Merlin doubted that but followed reluctantly. 

“Found mine!” Will exclaimed, heading towards a gigantic pumpkin. 

“I think that’s the one he’s putting in the village show,” Merlin warned.

Will took no notice and reached down to cut the pumpkin from the vine.  Immediately lights went on and sirens wailed.

“Run!” Will yelled, then they were both scrambling over the fence and racing down the lane, empty-handed.

Simmons was raging but he’d never catch them.

* * *

 

(Some years later)

 

 “We’re too old to go trick or treating,” Merlin grumbled as he trailed along behind Will.

“Never too old,” Will insisted.  “Think of the chocolate.  And money.  People give money sometimes.”

Merlin gazed miserably into his bucket.  There were two biscuits and a toothbrush.  Not worth leaving his warm bedroom for.  Definitely not worth being dressed in a stupid costume for.

“We’re not getting any money,” Merlin pointed out.  “And the cute little kids got all the sweets hours ago.”

“True,” Will considered.  “I know!  Let’s try that posh mansion place.  They’ve got loads of money.”

Merlin’s shoulders drooped further.

\---

Arthur loved Halloween. 

The trouble was they’d just moved to a new town and didn’t know enough people to hold their traditional party. It was just Morgana and himself with their green drinks and spooky sweets.  There hadn’t even been any trick or treaters.

“Worst Halloween ever,” Arthur grumbled. 

And then the doorbell rang. 

Morgana carried the huge bowl of treats while Arthur opened the door.  Outside was a werewolf and Jack Frost.  Neither were kids.

“Great decorations!” the werewolf told them.

Jack Frost was very, _very_ cute.

 “Why don’t you two come in,” Arthur suggested.  “We have Zombie mojitos…”

* * *

 

“Let’s all stay in a haunted hotel for Halloween,” Gwaine had said.  “It’ll be fun,” he’d said.

It had been fun earlier when they’d all been down at the bar with the staff all in character, dressed up and trying to scare the guests.

It was a lot less fun for Arthur alone in his room, listening to the creaks and groans and occasional screams that were probably just all part of the ‘experience’.

He could do without the knocking on the door.  There it was again and the floorboards outside were creaking.

“Piss off!”

“Sorry!”

Not Gwaine.  Merlin.  _Damn._

\---

Merlin turned to leave, mortified.  Then the door opened to reveal a shirtless, bed-rumpled Arthur, looking apologetic and delicious. 

“I thought you were Gwaine.”

“No. Will and Gwaine’re trying to scare me, pretending our room’s haunted. Can’t sleep. Can I hide in here for a bit?”

Arthur stepped back to let him in.  “Sleep here if you like,” he offered casually.  “It’s a huge bed.”

There was a couch. Merlin decided not to point that out and snuggled down in Arthur’s cosy bed.

“Thanks Arthur!”

Arthur climbed in beside him, all warm and lovely. “Anytime.” 

Merlin hoped Arthur meant that.

* * *

 

Post-hotel trip, the traditional Pendragon party was a day late that year.

Arthur couldn’t concentrate on preparations. Merlin had cuddled up against him last night.  He’d smelled so good. Having him there felt so right.

“Oh just ask him out!” Morgana snapped when Arthur managed to burst yet another of the balloons he was blowing up.

“What?” Arthur tried to look innocent, but Morgana wasn’t having it.

“Ask Merlin out.  Tonight. Or so help me, Arthur, I’ll ask him out for you!  I can’t stand your pining!”

Having a bossy sister was either terrifying or wonderful.  Arthur wasn’t sure which.

 

* * *

 

Merlin always won their pumpkin carving contests. 

Beating Gwaine was easy. He poked three holes with a stick, scooped a handful of pulp out then gave up.  Arthur, though, always tried really hard but still came second.

“Well he uses magic,” Morgana told him. Arthur was despairing over the magnificent fire-breathing dragon Merlin had put in that year.  “I thought everyone knew?”

Arthur had long-since thought Merlin was magical.  He just hadn’t realised Merlin actually _was_ magical. 

“Cheating!”

Morgana rolled her eyes.  “You don’t have to win _everything_.”

He’d like to win Merlin.  Disqualifying him probably wouldn’t help that goal…

* * *

 

“That’s rubbish!” Gwaine exclaimed, pointing at the toffee apple that Arthur had just carefully put at the end of the table. 

“It’s for Merlin.”

“What?  I thought you fancied him?” Gwaine scoffed.  “You’re not going to win him with that… Oh!  Oops!”

Merlin was standing right there and had heard every word.  He gazed at Arthur worriedly.  “You… uh…”

“Got you a nut-free one, yes,” Arthur put in quickly.  “I know about your allergy.”

Gwaine made a (thankfully) silent O with his mouth.

Merlin was blushing furiously.  He was also gazing at Arthur hopefully.

Sometimes Gwaine’s motormouth came in handy.

 

* * *

 

Finally, at the end of the party, Arthur managed to get Merlin alone.

“Tomorrow, would you like to go out? Just us?”

Merlin looked hopeful.  “Like a date?”

“Yes.”

“Definitely!”

That wasn’t so difficult.  And Merlin looked as pleased as Arthur felt.

\----

They ended up walking through the park. The trees were beautiful, all reds and golds.

“So pretty,” Merlin noted.

“Yes.” Arthur stopped beside a magnificent Maple tree, eyes only on Merlin.  He leaned in, trying to pluck up courage for a first kiss.  “Very pretty.  Merlin… mmfph!”

And he didn’t need courage after all because Merlin had plenty.

 

* * *

 

(Many Halloweens later)

 

Merlin’s pumpkin-face shoes were horrible. 

“Aren’t they great?” Merlin beamed.

“They’re hideous!”

“Mum made them!”

“Oh.”  Arthur considered this for a moment.  He thought of Hunith and her warm kitchen where she provided hot chocolate and freshly-baked treats at the slightest excuse. Hunith, who always treated him like an extra-special second son.  Arthur _adored_ Hunith. 

“She’ll be upset that you don’t like them. She made you a pair too.”

Arthur tried his most winning smile.  “Just teasing.  They’re amazing.  So we’re off to your mum’s for dinner?”

Honestly, it was just _rude_ the way Merlin rolled his eyes like that.

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
